ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhap City/Versus the Blackout Clique
Versus the Blackout Clique is the third issue of the comic series Rhap City. Transcript A large group of people is seen in the middle of a warehouse while an announcer sits by the sidelines with a microphone in front of a table. He takes the mike before clearing his throat. *'Announcer:' Ladies and gentlemen, welcome one and all to the official Midnight Freestyle Rap Battle Arena! The crowd cheers. *'Announcer:' For those who weren't here last week, the rapper Black Mamba went up against the Blackout Clique and unfortunately he was ripped to shreds by their leader, Elliot Paulson, AKA Ruby! and this week we have a new challenger facing the undefeated champs! he's the newcomer who defeated Ruby's friend T-Bone, let's hear it for the one, the only, Maus! Kyle sternly looks up while the crowd cheers for him. Kyle is tapped on the shoulder by Sabrina. He turns and sees both her and Des. *'Sabrina: '''This is your last chance to back out, man. *'Kyle:' I'm not a bitch, Sabrina, I'll back out when I'm dead. *'Sabrina:' Wow, okay... knock 'em dead then... *'Announcer: Now, from what I hear the Blackout Clique have decided to go with their usual order so that means Gold my boy, you're up first! Gold steps out and both him and Kyle enter the center of the crowd. *'Gold: '''You call yourself a rapper? you're nothing but a... uh... slap... slapper... *'Kyle: You call yourself Gold? you ain't even bronze! you got no pros, you nothin' but cons! you're the fakest motherfucker I've ever seen! why are ya so slow? it's like you're on Lean! you could say anything to me, I won't give a flyin' fuck! but don't think that'll be a problem considerin' how fast you got stuck... *'Announcer:' Oh, Maus is comin' in hot, callin' out his opponent in front of everyone like that! incredible! and from what it seems Gold is scrambling for something to counter with fast! *'Gold: '''You're a-- *'Kyle: When it comes to you, no flesh I will spare! by the time I'm done, you'll be in intensive care! you should become a pomologist so you can grow a "pair"! On the first line, Kyle's arms begin blowing, on the second line he points his fists at Gold, and on the third and final line a blast of blue energy bursts from his arms and out of his fists, hitting Gold and sending him flying. *'Announcer: '''Oh shit, and Maus comes out with his chi blast! Gold didn't even get a chance to show his off! *'Sabrina: 'Show of his? what does that mean? *'Des: You'd be surprised how many people can manipulate chi with their music. *'Sabrina:' I am surprised. *'Des: '''Well that proves me right, doesn't it? *'Sabrina: I hate it when you're accidentally smart... *'''Announcer: And next up, we have Igneous! she's getting ready and... *'Igneous:' I'm a kick you into space, say "hi" to Chris Pratt. Your name is Maus? well, I'm a call ya cat so you can lose all nine lives from this fire I spat! you think Gold is fakin'? you've never struggled in your life unless I'm mistaken. I can see it in your eyes, you're quakin', you're shakin' from these rhymes I'm makin'! after all my hot lyrics, you're gonna be bakin'! Igneous crosses her arms and suddenly strikes with them creating a grey beam of energy that knocks Kyle back and on to one knee. *'Announcer: '''Oh, first hit that Maus has taken in this match! but can he recover? Kyle gets back up. *'Kyle: So much braggin', ironic how many lyrics missed. Igneous steps backward. *'''Kyle: Oh what, already in a panic? you should be, I'm a kick you down to Sisyphus. That was your worst burn? that felt more like a kiss. You wanna feel something that actually hurts? feel this! Kyle spins and throws a blue beam from his arm, hitting Igneous and sending her flying back. After this, Sapphire instantly marches up to Kyle. He gets ready to say something but Kyle interrupts him. *'Kyle:' Call me Kanye cause I'm a let you finish but all of your points I'm gonna diminish. Lemme guess "you're a nerd", "you're bad", "you're a dumbass." You're just repeatin' what people said in the pas'. Am I making you mad? stop followin' the herd! maybe then you won't always come in third... An energy blast comes from Kyle, sending Sapphire back miles. *'Announcer:' Oh, and with that final blow to the ego Maus has won the third round without Sapphire even getting a word in! and that means that... that... yes! Ruby is up next ladies and gentlemen! the big bad leader of the Blackout Clique himself is coming to face the man who defeated his crew! Ruby and Kyle stare at each other for a short amount of time before Ruby smiles. *'Ruby:' Don't get cocky just because you beat my brother. Cause I'm a real threat, you stupid motherfucka. I've never met someone more inbred in my life, I wouldn't be surprised if your sister was your wife! or she could also be your cousin if you know what I mean. the first time we met I thought "that's the cutest lesbian I've ever seen!" but then you opened your mouth and I was like "oh shit, it's a guy! well, gotta go, sorry 'bout this, gotta fly!" your dad's out there screamin' "the end is nigh!" by the time I'm done, you'll be reachin' for the sky! you can never get laid so you pull an American Pie! my punchlines hurt so bad they'll make ya cry! not sayin' that's surprising, you're such a pansy! now let's wrap this up so I can take your girlfriend home and get a little handsy. Throughout his rap, Ruby glows red and slowly becomes brighter and brighter until the final line. When he's done, he jumps in the air, flipping to his side and spinning. His body turns into a massive beam of red energy which hits Kyle. When he's done, he lands back on the ground and looks at Kyle, who is on his knees, using his arms to cover his face. Kyle attempts to get up but wobbles a bit before falling face first to the ground, ready to pass out. *'Des:' Kyle! Kyle sparks back awake and turns to face Des and Sabrina, who stare at him in shock. After seeing this, Kyle gets up and wipes a scuff off his face. *'Kyle: '''You act like your big but you're shorter than a midget! I drop power bombs, they'll cost you a digit! I'm gonna be the greatest rapper alive, you're gonna be a relic! they'll say "no one can find him, someone call Tom Selleck!" I was a lot like you when we first met. I thought "his girlfriend's all over Pornhub I bet!" *'Ruby: What? *'''Kyle: You insulted my girl, so I insult your's, seems fair. Now let's get back to my flare! you wanna be incredible and you've come far, cause now it's incredible how bad you are! fuck you, prick! and fuck the Blackout Clique! I don't care what you got to say 'bout me! I'll take all your insults and wear 'em proudly! take the L and go home, tell ya mom I said "Howdy!" you got no direction in your life, I know what I strive for! I'm gonna be the greatest rapper alive, my songs will be to die for! I'm gonna rap alongside Skyline! I'm gonna own a Platinum Mine! I'm gonna be drowned in bitches, hella fine! do me a favor and hold still while I break your spine!! Kyle glows blue. He holds his arms back and slams his fists into the side of Ruby's head, blasting him with a massive amount of blue energy which is so bright everyone in the audience, the other members of the Clique, and the announcer has to look away. Kyle screams due to the overwhelming power blasting from his fists, the sleeves of his jacket tearing off from the force. It eventually stops and Kyle is seen with smoking arms while Ruby falls to the floor, defeated. Kyle walks over to his friends. *'Kyle:' So how was that? *'Sabrina:' Above average. *'Kyle:' Better than bad. *'Ruby: '''Hey... Kyle turns and Ruby walks up to him, shaking his hand and smiling. *'Ruby: Good match! Ruby walks out with the Blackout Clique while Kyle stares at his hand, cutting to the next day, Kyle looking at his hand once more. *'''Woman: Hey, Maus. *'Kyle:' Uh, yeah...? *'Woman: '''You're the first singer for the local talent hour so get ready. *'Kyle:' I am... A man is seen turning on a microphone. *'Ronnie:' Hey, hey, hey, good morning Rhap City! this is Sunny Ronnie coming at you! it's Sunday and I'm sure you know what that means, today is our Local Talent Hour! the first person we've got is a newcomer who goes by the name Maus! he started not long ago and he's coming straight for ya with what I've been told is his first original song! take it away, Maus! Sunny Ronnie flips a switch and a beat begins playing. He turns to Kyle and nods at him. *'Kyle:''' Mornin'. My name's Maus. And I'd like to tell you about some things I've done as of late...